Kimeran Pirates
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |leader=Captain Buzan |capital=Unknown dark planet (formerly) |type=High-tech mercenaries |status= |special_units=Space Pirates, Shadow Pirate }} The Kimeran Pirates are an infamousBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. pirate militia that are known to raid terran installations for important secrets, for sale to the highest bidder. The Kimerans have access to very advanced technology, including enhancements to their battlecruiser, the Kimera. It had onboard teleporters and was almost impossible to track. Velichek, an inventor, had also significantly upgraded the traditional ghost technology. They stole technology such as low-energy lockdown rounds2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. and were willing to buy technology stolen from other criminals.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. History Deception :Main article: Deception One of their most recent missions involved a raid on a Confederacy remnant science facility by three Shadow Pirates. Buzan said the information collected on this raid would gather his agents valuable shore leave, and also told them that killing wouldn't bring them profit. During the mission, the pirates found the installation to be heavily guarded, and wondered if someone knew they were coming. However, Buzan said it was impossible, as "no one can track [[Kimera|the Kimera]]". During the raid they encountered Morik, an infested terran subject to experimentation, as well as Infested Stukov, who should have been dead at that point. The facility was mysteriously destroyed (from the inside), and as the Kimeran Pirates fled with the information, they were followed by cloaked Wraiths. The Pirates likely sold the information for a tidy profit.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Downfall :Main article: Mercenaries II Stukov tracked the Kimerans to a dark world, where they had taken shelter along with some of Stukov's other enemies. Stukov hired mercenaries to attack them. Despite using the power of the Kimeran Juggernaut in defense and banding with other enemies of Stukov, the Kimeran Pirates on the planet were destroyed by Stukov's mercenaries.2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. Resurgence Even after their defeat, the pirates continued to known as an infamous group and continued to deal in black market goods. After the Brood War, a group of reapers under Nero attempted to steal Mark VII hub drives from the Terran Dominion and sell them to the Kimeran Pirates.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. During the End War when Amon attacked Korhal using void shards, the Kimerans dispatched two pirate capital ships to Korhal, intending to plunder the Augustgrad Bullion Depository structures in the midst of the chaos. Allied forces under command of Corporal Faraday destroyed the ships to prevent the Kimerans from escaping.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Co-op Missions: Rifts to Korhal. (in English). 2015-11-10 Arsenal The Kimeran Pirates had a large pool of mercenaries to draw upon. They employ specialist ground units such as Space Pirates (ghosts) and Shadow Pirates (Nerazim (warriors). The pirates also have/had a number of ships in their arsenal, including the Kimera, Kimeran Juggernaut, and a pirate capital ship. Known Members *Captain Buzan, leader and commander of the Kimera. *Manic (Space Pirate) *Morik *Twitch (Space Pirate) *Velichek (inventor) References Category:Terran mercenary organizations